Sacrifices
by Miss Smarty Pants
Summary: Set in 7th year, Malfoy has a task to do, but will his new found love for Hermione stand in the way? DM[slash]HG -- Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot.

* * *

**Prolouge**Darkness quietly engulfed the group, as they stood in a clearing. Moonlight peacefully shone down onto the tops of the trees that stood around them, and it calmly lit the grass. But beneath the moon and standing on top of the grass, nothing could be described as quiet, peaceful, or calm.  
  
A loud sobbing came from a man on the ground. He was kneeling on his hands and knees. The men standing around him in a circle showed no sympathy. Wearing black cloaks and menacing red masks, they towered over him.  
  
"P-Please, Master, I-I've learned..." the man stuttered to the tallest man in the circle. His unmasked face was flat and snake-like. As he heard the man's pleas, his red, cat's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't tell me that you've learned, Wormtail. If you've learned, you wouldn't have failed me again and again," he retorted in a harsh voice. As he raised his wand, he uttered, "Crucio." Wormtail screamed in anguish again for the fourth time that night. Voldemort turned his wand away and lifted the curse, leaving Wormtail twitching violently. "There's only one way to keep you, you blundering fool, from failing me again."  
  
"My L-Lord, I w-won't fail a-again...I-I s-s-swear-"  
  
"You've had all the chances that you are going to get, and you will not be given another," hissed Voldemort. He raised his wand and spat, "Avada Kedavra!". A blinding flash of green light erupted from the tip his wand. Seconds later, it was gone; As was Wormtail's life.  
  
Voldemort turned to the circle in front of him. "This is what happens when you fail me," he gestured to Wormtail's body, now lying limp in the middle of the circle. "Let this be a lesson to you all..."  
  
A ringing silence fell over the group. Minutes passed by, with all of them standing in an eery stillness. Finally, Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from behind one of the masks. "My Lord, I may have some useful information..."  
  
The Dark Lord turned toward him, looking at him with his piercing gaze. "...Well?"  
  
"Well... You see... Tell him, boy," said Malfoy, nudging the slightly shorter, masked figure to his left.  
  
"Err, I... I got my Hogwart's letter a few days ago and... I-I'm Head Boy," said the hoarse voice of Draco Malfoy. "The letter also said that Hermione Granger is Head Girl." He said this last part fairly fast. His stomach was in knots and his forehead was dripping with sweat from behind the mask. It took all of his strength not to double over and throw up.  
  
"Interesting... Hermione Granger you say? Hmmm... She could be of great use to me. You'll have to get closer to her, my dear boy." Voldemort pondered this for a moment and then, with a sound like the crack of a whip, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Dum Dum De Dummmmmm .... The first installment of 'Sacrifices' is up!! Most chapters are going to be a bit longer, but please, be kind enough to hit that little purple button at the bottom of the screen that says review and tell me what you think!! 


	2. Too Much Candy Comsumption

**_Too Much Candy Comsumption_**

**__**

**__**

Glowering, Hermione stepped into the Head's compartment. She couldn't understand how Malfoy the Amazing Ferret got to be Head Boy. He hadn't arrived yet, to her relief. She sat down and tried to imagine what kind of hell he would give her this year.

The sound of footsteps and the click of the door as it slid closed brought Hermione back to reality. She looked up and saw the boy who had caused her friends and her so much grief.

A strand of his thin, platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes as he muttered, "Morning, Mudblood."

"You too, Ferret," she replied. Malfoy sat down across from her and stared out the window in silence. Hermione looked around the compartment; the red, matted carpet, the faded, green fabric of the seats, determined to look anywhere but at Malfoy.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes and, hearing the final whistle blow, Hermione looked out the window and watched the parents slowly pass. She noticed Malfoy's eyes follow something out the window. She curiously searched for his parents, but instead saw a house-elf in filthy rags with tear stained cheeks, waving sadly at Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she had seen him wave gravely back and smile sweetly. But the Malfoy she knew wouldn't give a speck of compassion to a human being, let alone a house-elf. She sighed and saw her parents rush by in a blur of colour and light. Pulling her heartstrings, she quickly smiled and waved, hoping that they had seen her.

Both Hermione and Malfoy said nothing and stared out the window for nearly twenty minutes. Finally, Hermione broke the silence, "I wonder if we have to stay here the whole time..."

"We better not," Malfoy snapped, "I'm not staying here with a filthy Mudblo-" At that moment, the compartment door slid open. They watched as Professor McGonagall stepped in and slid the door closed behind her. She looked quite peeved. "Both of you are to see Professor Dumbledore after the feast. The password is Rainbow Sherbert Icecream," she told them tersely. Turning around to leave she added, "And you may leave if you like."  
  
Before McGonagall could leave, Hermione asked quickly, "What about the Prefects? Don't we have to meet with them?"

"I've already gone to talk to them. Creevey kept wanting group pictures and head shots of everyone," McGonagall replied, sounding annoyed. As she left, Hermione heard her mutter, "Why Albus made him Prefect is beyond me..."  
  
Hermione got up and walked into the hallway without a backward glance at Malfoy. It took her almost twenty minutes trying to find Ron and Harry, and when she did, both were passed out from what seemed to be too much candy comsumption.

Chocolate Frog wrappers and Bertie Botts boxes littered the seats and floor. Hermione carefully stepped around the mess and cleared off the part of the seat near the window so that she could sit down. As she sat down, she sighed. Again, she began to stare out the window at the passing blur of colour. Hermione started to think of what it would be like to live with a nice Malfoy, one who didn't make her life a living hell, but one who was sweet and caring. She found her self nodding off to sleep and her last thought was, "Yeah right... Like that would ever happen..."

* * *

"And when I had gotten downstairs, I saw Fred and George-"  
  
"They had stolen Pig and started to turn him pink!" Ginny giggled. She had interrupted Ron again. He cringed, but went on.  
  
"Anyways, I ran up to them and-"

It happened again, probably for the sixth or seventh time now. Ron looked over at Hermione as she slept peacefully. He sighed, "Should I wake her up? It getting pretty annoy-"  
  
**_SNOOOOOORE!!!_**

It happened again. "Yeah, it's starting to get loud..." Harry replied. Ron walked over to Hermione and shook her gently.

"Ten more minutes, mummy..." she muttered. Ron shook her a little harder.  
  
"Herms, get up," her told her, "The Hogwarts Expr-" Hermione bolted up at this, accidentally knocking Ron to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I leave today and I still need to pack and-" She stopped and looked around. "Oh... um... Sorry guys. I didn't get much sleep last night and I-"  
  
"Snore," Harry finished for her. Hermione gave him a confused glance and shrugged it off.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Almost six o'clock."  
  
"Oh my! We're almost there! Out. I said get out! I still need to change!!!" Hermione said frantically as she ushered Ron, Harry, and Ginny into the corridor and slid the door closed hastily.

* * *

The start of term feast had been marvelous. The Sorting Hat had sung it's new song and sorted the first years into the four houses. The house elves in the kitchens had done a superb job in preparing the food - it was delicious. Dumbledore made his opening speech; the rules, death, house points and Cup, death, new teachers, Voldemort - which then lead to... death. When all was said and done, Dumbledore sent them to their dormatories.  
  
"He sure had a lot to say on the war..."  
  
"Of course he did Ron! As the leader of the Order, he needs to inform the student body of-"  
  
"He was just making a comment, Mione. Calm down," Harry rubbed Hermione's  
back in a soothing way. "So where's your new dorm?"  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Bloody hell!!" she cursed loudly, "I forgot to go see Professor Dumbledore!!" With that, she sprinted down the staircase that they had just climbed.

* * *

A/N: I'm truely sorry that I hadn't posted this chapter sooner!! It was done a while ago, I was just being too lazy to type it up... 

Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, your reviews are what made me get off my lazy ass and type up this chapter!!! So everyone clap for my reviewers!! I stand up clapping gleefully. So hit that little [quote]BLUE[unquote] button and review!!!

PS- It shouldn't take that long for the next chapter to be up!!


End file.
